winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 616
|pe = Mystery of Calavera |ne = The Curse of Fearwood}}Zombie Invasion is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Along with the Occulta Pirate Ship, the Winx and the Specialists come face to face with a mob of zombie pirates. Despite the attacks, the Winx manage to find the Fantasy Emerald, the first step toward obtaining the Legendarium Key. Netflix The zombie pirates put up a big fight, but the Winx have to find the Fantasy Emerald quick, or they'll get stuck in the Legendarium World. Plot and the Fantasy Emerald.]] A fight breaks out between the Winx, the Trix, and now the Pirate Zombies in a three-way battle. While the Winx fight, Bloom goes off to search for the Fantasy Emerald. She gets pursued by Icy, then stopped by Eldora, who warns Bloom that her time limit is almost up before disappearing. Icy regroups with Darcy and Stormy, telling them about the time limit, then quickly leave. Bloom continues to frantically search for the Fantasy Emerald before their time limit is up. After a few moments of searching, Bloom notices a big emerald embedded in the ship's bow. Plucking it out, she regroups with the rest of the Winx and they teleport out, crashing onto the cavern grounds. Eldora teleports in to congratulate the girls on a job well done before she teleports out again. They leave to return back to Calavera Island. At the island, the Specialists, Paladins, and Daphne walk about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not being able to enter using her spell.]] the Legendarium, and Daphne reassures him that the Winx can take care of themselves. Sky and Riven challenge each other in a boomerang match. After Sky catches his, Riven throws his elemental boomerang, which nearly clips Brandon, Helia, and Timmy, then knocks over Roy's coconut smoothie. Roy then grills Nex about his relationship to Aisha, which he replies that she simply likes who she likes. At that point, the Winx arrive with their prize, the Fantasy Emerald. .]] At Cloud Tower, Selina awakens the Occulta pirates into the real world. The ship materializes off the coast of Calavera, and soon, it docks and dispenses a legion of Pirate Zombies. They invade the island and terrorize the locals. The Specialists and Paladins break out their weapons, and the Winx transform to fight them to defend the island and the emerald. Realizing that they were outnumbered, Bloom uses her Friendship Flame to allow the people of Calavera to help defeat the pirates and finally send the Pirate Zombies back where they came from. The Winx and Specialists then celebrate their victory, while Selina and Trix watches the Winx, and say that the next time they visit the Legendarium World they will be there and they will make sure that they're next visit will be a permanent one. Major Events *Bloom finds the Fantasy Emerald, the first step towards obtaining the Legendarium Key. *Selina summons the Pirate Zombies to attack the Winx. *Selina's plan to trap the Trix fails, and the Trix suspect she is up to something. *The Winx defeat the Pirate Zombies. Debuts *Pirate Zombies (3D & 2D) *Fantasy Emerald (3D & 2D) *Surf Club Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia **Roy **Riven *Selina *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Eldora *Pirate Zombies *Ortensia *Karel Spells Used *Virtual Projection - Used by Tecna to defend herself. *Evergreen Blow - Used by Flora against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Water-Rising Ray - Used by Aisha against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Bright Star - Used by Stella against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Infinite Echo - Used by Musa against a Pirate Zombies. *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha against the zombie captain of the Pirate Zombies. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against the hat of the zombie captain of the Pirate Zombies. *Friendship Flame - Used by Bloom to give the people of Calavera fairy-like powers to defeat the Pirate Zombies. *Dance of Leaves - Used by Daphne against the Pirate Zombies. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *It is revealed that the Winx can use Mythix only in the Legendarium World and Bloomix in the real world. *It is revealed that Mythix is a temporary transformation. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. *It is shown when the Winx enter the Legendarium World, they become smaller. When Bloom finds the Fantasy Emerald it is larger than her hand in the Legendarium World, but when they return to the real world the emerald is the same size as her hand. Mistakes *When Daphne is congratulating Bloom, Tecna's eyes are brown. *In this episode, the old opening is used instead of the new one. *In one scene, Flora's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Musa's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, both of Bloom's bracelet is pink one of them should blue. *In one scene, the white sleeve of Riven's shirt is missing. *In one scene, Stella's bracelet is missing. *After the retreat of the Pirate Zombies, two of the Minor Alfea Fairies are seen in the crowd. *In one scene, Stella has eyeshadow although she does not have it. Tecna's Eye.jpg|Tecna's eyes are brown. Bracelet.jpg|Flora's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 2.jpg|Stella's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 3.jpg|Musa's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 4.jpg|Both of Bloom's bracelet is pink & one of them should blue. Riven's Shirt.jpg|The white sleeve of Riven's shirt is missing. PcUHos1c6L0.jpg|After the retreat of the Pirate Zombies, two of the Minor Alfea fairies are seen in the crowd. vlcsnap-2015-08-09-19h48m42s25.png|Stella has eyeshadow although she does not have it. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes